


Possibilities in Seattle

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Flirting, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-27
Updated: 2009-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison is all grown up and passing the time in Seattle. That is until Claire shows up on her doorstep. After that the possiblities are endless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possibilities in Seattle

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know where this came from. I was watching the movie and suddenly I wondered what would happen if Claire and Allison had wanted each other instead of the guys...

Allison Reynolds is old. Not that 32 is old or anything. But she feels older than 32. She's been to places most people are lucky enough not to visit, let alone set up residence. Like a marriage in her early 20's to an Egyptian man who couldn't understand why she wouldn't bathe in the Nile. Or a short stint in the psych ward of a 'facility', as her parents called it. That was when she was in high school. Before 'The Breakfast Club' and her sudden, serious friendship with kids she would have never socialized with otherwise. She wasn't one to socialize in high school anyway. That time was more for crazy attention-grabbing solo stunts that were fun and exhausting. And graduation? She's still surprised she pulled it off. But Brian had tutored her, encouraged her, and somehow she did it. Andy helped, of course. They lasted a whole year until she got bored like she knew she would. The break up was amicable, though, and through the years they've all kept in touch, including John. Gotten together occasionally. Called. Emailed.

 

And then Claire comes to her loft in Seattle. Just looking at her over the threshold, holding her front door open like it could keep her upright, she almost starts to cry. Claire looks beautiful. Hair curly red and long and framing a flawlessly made up face, her eyes twinkling.

 

"Hey, stranger. Long time, no see..." Allison shakes her head to clear it. "Can I come in or should we catch up outside?" Her smile. Allison forgot how bright her smile was. It's in full force now, creating a warm spot low in her belly.

 

"God, sorry." She grins automatically. "Sorry. Come in, come in!"

 

It began with a makeover that day. That Saturday when they'd had detention together and they'd bonded for life. When her life had been fundamentally changed. When Andy first kissed her and she'd first noticed how Claire's lip gloss made her mouth look so soft and inviting. Brian had smiled at her after the makeover like she was beautiful. Even John spared a genuine catcall. She'd felt like a queen that day. Special. But she has a secret, one she's been keeping ever since John let it slip once that he and Claire had 'swapped spit'. That was also the first time she'd wanted to kiss Claire.

 

Apparently that hasn't changed.

 

"You look great, Allison," Claire says with such sincerity that Allison finds herself blushing. She sits down gracefully on Allison's futon sofa and crosses her legs at the ankle, smoothing out her long silk skirt daintily, girlishly. Things Allison will never be.

 

"Thanks." The word comes out shyly, swiftly. "But you," she says, her voice now lighter and freer, "look amazing as always!"

 

Claire preens a little before blushing and dropping her hands to her lap.

 

Then there is silence. Deafening silence. But Claire's here for a reason and it seems a lot needs to be said. If only one of them could just say it...

 

"Why are you here, Claire?" Allison blurts before she can stop herself. "I mean....." Her gaze falls to the other woman's fingers, watching in fascination as they flutter, twisting themselves into pretzels.

 

"I..." Claire takes a breath and blinks, then looks right into Allison's dark brown eyes. "I thought I'd see what could happen here. In Seattle." She blinks again, a smile settling around her mouth before she blushes again.

 

"I thought you were happy in D.C. near your parents?" Allison queries, surprised. Then it hits her. Claire wants to see what could happen to them together. If they live in the same city, if they're that close, there will be no more excuses. No more playing around. It's Claire's way of saying she's willing if Allison is.

 

"It was time to be on my own, you know? To stop hiding behind them or living for them or whatever my analyst says...And what better place than Seattle?" Claire's gaze shifts away for a second, then back, waiting anxiously. Her hands are still twisting around each other.

 

"With all the rain." Allison grins, happy for once in her life.

 

"A lot of rain."

 

"And the tourist trap of a Space Needle."

 

Claire smiles slowly, realizing she's teasing her.

 

"But there is a Starbucks on every corner." Allison moves to sit beside her. Unlike Claire, she plops down, her limbs spreading unceremoniously. Her arm is up against the other woman's. Claire stares at where they are joined, her lips parting as she breathes in deeply.

 

".....There is that.....," Claire says softly. "...And you..."

 

Allison takes the plunge and leans in. The kiss is long and languid, more sensual than she'd imagined, and she'd imagined a lot of first kisses with Claire. This one beats them all. Her lips really were made for it, Allison discovers as her tongue slips through to caress hers. At first, when she moans, she panics, thinking it'll be too much. Instead Claire's arms wrap around her shoulders, pulling her into her chest. Claire's breathing harder now, giving herself over to the kiss, to Allison, more with each second that passes. Life, she thinks, has finally righted itself...


End file.
